edennoorifandomcom-20200215-history
Hikari
Hikari (ヒカリ, Hikari) was one of the member of Kouhei's Group. She was the first one of their group to be killed by Kouhei Arita. Appearance Hikari wears the basic female school students clothing consisting of a white shirt, red ribbon around the blue colour and a blue skirt. Other than that, she has black hair that extends to her neck and large black eyes. Her skirt is noticeably longer than the average size, but still not as long as Maya Miyauchi. Personality Hikari is a kind, meek girl who is usually seen blushing or acting shy. She's quiet and doesn't say much, yet still shows affection towards Kouhei. She has been shown to act really kindly to him, wanting to encourage him. Though she was coerced into forcing Kouhei into a state where he was panicking about being revealed as a murderer, Hikari was only doing it because she was told something bad would happen if she didn't do it, so she had done it in the thought of helping Kouhei's well-being. Chronology Wonderful World arc After the exodus she and fellow students followed Kouhei into the jungle. Kouhei made a Bola and caught an Alectroenas Nitidissima from a tree. She stated though the bola that Kouhei used was amazing, it also seemed scary, where he agrees with her. The boys and girls were amazed by his skill. After eating the food from the plane the group talked about the burning Plane. Hikari listened as Kouhei cheered the group up. The group found Kouhei is the most reliable guy and even better than the teachers. Kouhei suggested that Akira Sengoku is far better than he is. The girls didn't think so. Kouhei left the group to take a leak. Epidemic arc The girls were angry at Kouhei's Group Boy, Ueno and Miyajima. The boys were caught eating foods without doing any work. Kouhei came out of the jungle and asked the girls for forgiveness. The girls gave in Kouhei's request. They gathered more fruits at Kouhei's found trees. Hikari was carrying fruits in her arms. Near a river they found written words on the ground. Nobody knew anything about it. Kouhei's Group encountered the same words for the next two days. After seeing Kouhei in a weakened state, Hikari walked over to him in an attempt to cheer him up. She gave him a photograph of him, Akira and Rion Akagami trying to cheer him up and gave him something to remember. Later that night, she began to write the message down and from behind Kouhei's hands wrap around her neck and began to strangle her, eventually suffocating her to death. Her death was a trigger for Kouhei going insane later on. It was later revealed Hades coerced Hikari to write the message on the ground in the first place. Hikari had to write it down in order to prevent Kouhei to do something horrible. Brain Loss arc When Yuki Sakuma told Akira's Group about a demonic killing her group. She was seen during Yuki's flashback memory. She was the first one to die from her group. Her image was seen again when Kouhei confessed his sin to Akira. He recalled his second kill to be Hikari. School arc Her image was seen when Akira dreamt about school with all his friends. Quotes *(To Kouhei Arita ) " Just so you know, I wasn't holding onto it for any particular reason. I had them printed up at the airport.. But I thought that maybe you where thinking about Akira-kun or something ... so ... " Trivia *Hikari has the second longest skirt in the series. *She reappears in chapter 38 in Akira's dream. Category:Characters Category:Deceased Category:Female Category:Class ?? Category:Student Category:Kouhei's Group